


Shotgun wound

by thehumanlovesthesourwof



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, First Time, Kate is a bitch, M/M, Sterek Campaign, post 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumanlovesthesourwof/pseuds/thehumanlovesthesourwof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew that he wasn’t dreaming when he got shot to his chest by a shot gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun wound

**Author's Note:**

> this is in my head after i watch the 3b. im a amateur writer so if there a wrong grammar say it to me. hehehehehhe this has a sequel

Derek knew that he wasn’t dreaming when he got shot to his chest by a shot gun.  
“hi Derek” she said.  
She was alive.  
She is Kate Argent.  
Derek worse nightmare in real life.  
He felt evrything, the pain in his chest, the fear in his mind.  
Everything.  
“One down, who’s gonna be the next?” Kate ask while looking down on the fallen werewolf. “Hmmm, the creppy ex-Alpha?, or your last beta? The dead twin brother? Banshee or the fox?” she said while counting her finger. “the new Alpha-boy? The sheriff?” she pause and her eyes wide like she hit a jockpot. “Oh i know now, the human you fell in love with”  
“’I—I don’t know what you t-talking about” derek said while caughing a lot of blood.  
“oh you know who am referring to” kate said.  
“I dont care who’s you gonna kill next, I already lost my family becoz of you” he said almost in a whimper becoz of the pain in his chest.  
Damn these hunter, why thery always use a wolfsbane? Derek curse in his mind.  
Kate kneeled in front of derek. “The sarcatic boy you fell in love is the one who am i referring to, or just say his name. It’s Stiles isn’t it?”  
Derek became stiff and every muscle in his body become tense  
“Dont lie to me Derek” she stand up and went to the door loft. “i pity you right now, you die alone with no one around you. You’ll see your dead family now. Bye little wolf and Stiles in on my list but he is on the last.”  
Kate walk away from him with a smile on her face. Knowimg that Derek will die in a minute now.  
Derek cant help but let the tears fall down from his eyes. He felt worthless becoz that bitch is going to kill every person he cared about.  
The one he love.  
That one is him.  
He is Stiles  
Then he fall to the ground and accept the fact the he will die in a minute now without saying the three words to Stiles.  
The boy is so annoying sometimes, he hate it but he like his personality. He loves him sarcasm. His mole in his face. His whole personality.  
Or simply he Loves Stiles Stilinski.  
“S-Stiles...” said with all the strenght that left in his body and his eyes felt so heavy and he closed it and everything went black.  
\--------------------------------------------  
“Hgow do you know if you’re still dreaming?” Derek ask him.  
“Well, I dont know if it’s real. They said that if you have more than ten fingers, you’re still dreaming.” Answer by Stiles.  
Derek stare at him with a confused looks the grab Stiles left hand to look a him and gasp at what he saw.  
6.  
Stiles have a 6 fingers to his left hand which means.......  
Derek is dreaming.  
With Stiles.  
Derek is in Stiles dream.  
The look in Derek face has so many emotion.  
But the one emotion that written in his face was Terified.  
Derek is terified with something then Stiles wake from him dream.  
He was so sweat and its feells like a panic attack. He fell like he is Lydia with all knowing who’s gonna die next. Then he heard it.  
It barely a whisper but he heard it clearly.  
”Stiles....”  
He know who’s the owner of the voice. Its is his voice. Mr, Sourwolf of the town.  
Derek Hale.  
But his voice is so low and its almost like Allison voice when she is about to ......  
Die  
Wait........ Derek is .................  
Derek hale is dying. The one that you love is dying. The voice in his head said.  
That cant be happening becoz Derek is so strong even he’s not an Alpha anymore.  
So ge got up and grab his phone ffrom his nightstand and dialed Derek number.  
“Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up. Please Derek, pick it up.....” he said while tapping his foot.  
Ring.......  
Ring......  
Ring......  
Ring......  
Ring......  
Its ringing but no one’s answering.  
“Oh my” its the only words he said while getting away from his bed and going to the downstairs.  
“Hey son, why are you-........” his dad ask him but he ignore it.  
The only matter to him right now is to go to the loft and check on Derek. He climb to his jeep and drive to the loft. While driving he prayed. “Please, keep him safe please” he speaks it like a mantra till he reach the loft and go where Derek is.  
He noticed that the door is open and his heart is beating so fast.  
“please God, keep him....” his prayer was cut when he enter the room. There’s a bodies lying on the floor. There’s so many of them he was half futher to the room and saw some blood on the dead bodies.  
And then he freeze.  
In the middle of the room lay some one that stiles known so much.  
Derek.  
He ran to him and kneeled beside him and place Derek head to his lap and looks at him to see a shotgun wound on his chest.  
“D-Derek, hey-y”  
No response. He put his head on Derek’s chest to hear a slow beating of his heart. He look at derek face and it as so paled and the black dried blood from his chin.  
“D-De-rek” he tried again but still no response.  
And the tears he holding broke from his eyes like a rain.  
He hug and cling to derek almost dead body and start sobbing.  
He Shakily reaches to his phone and dialed Scott number.  
After a third ring Scoot answered  
“hey buddy”  
“S-co-tt?” stiles said like a loast puppy.  
“hey Stiles what’s wrong?” Scott ask in a concerbed voice.  
Stiles dont know how to answer he just simply broke in a sob.  
“Stiles! Tell me whats wrong? Why are you crying?”  
Stiles gather all the power and said;  
“D-Der-rek”  
And Scott didnt have to know the details why stiles is crying.  
Becoz he knows what happening right now.  
Stiles love ones is dying.  
Derek is Dying.  
“Ok, stiles where are you guys?” he ask.  
“L-oft” stiles simply said.  
“ok, we’ll be there in a minute. Just stay there and stay calm ok?”  
“H-hurry, please” stiles said while crying again. “And bring Daeton.”  
“Ok” and the call ended.  
\-----  
Scott dialed his boss number and answer at the first ring.  
“Hey doc, we have a problem.” Scott said straight to the point to the vet.  
“Ok, what kind of problem?” the vet ask in a calm voice.  
“Derek was shot and stiles is there at the loft and any minute now, i can feel he will have a panic attack, so just go there, i’m on my way now.” Said Scatt in a hurried voice.  
“ok im on my way.” And phone call ended.  
\-----  
Stiles dont know how much the left when he enter the loft and holds Derek body.  
It feels like years to him while waiting for scott Daeton.  
Then derek caugh to much, so much black liquid from his mouth and Stiles watch it with a terified eyes and close it.  
Then Derek barely open his eyes to look from his sorrounding and land on the face he knows too much.  
“S-Stiles?” Derek said in a low voice.  
Stiles open his eyes to look at the green ones staring back to him.  
“Derek! My god you scared the shit out of me.!!!” Stiles said while hugging so tightly the wolf.  
“Stiles, you need to run,.” He said to stiles with a determine look.  
“What? No, No, I cant leave ou like this!!! No!!” stiles said in a broken sobbs.  
“Stiles"


End file.
